


We’re Here, Together

by NiightCrayon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Essentially just Markus introducing his cute bf to his “dad”, Fluff, I’m bad at writing but I just, M/M, Post-Canon, love these two a lot, soft, then they’re soft for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiightCrayon/pseuds/NiightCrayon
Summary: Post-Pacifist Android Revolution, Markus returns to his home with his partner from Jericho- Simon.





	We’re Here, Together

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know what to write, but I wanted to do some soft SiMar- thank you to my friend who inspired me to write this!!

About a month or so following the android revolution, an event which ended in surprising conclusiveness as it created new laws to help ease android oppression, Markus had returned to his home of a beautifully carved mansion to stay with his bedridden father figure. However, this time Markus had brought alongside him one of his partners from Jericho- Simon. 

Introducing him to Carl should be easy considering his open-mindedness towards androids, but Markus still found the whole ordeal leaving him somewhat agitated. It was less towards Carl being a human and more about something else- something he couldn’t describe. This uneasiness settled deep within him. Even with Simons reassuring words the previous night, when the two of them sat intertwined beside a warm bonfire on the streets near Jericho’s previous docking point, Markus couldn’t solve the origins of this newfound apprehension. It wasn’t like before- the edge of telling millions of androids their newfound freedom against abusive possessors- no, it wasn’t like that at all. Worst of all was that this feeling was deemed solely focused on the soon-to-be interaction between Carl and Simon. Confusion rose and continued to eat at him throughout that night. 

Now, the two of them stood before the mansion, which recognized Markus immediately and opened its doors to welcome him home. Simon gaped at the buildings extensive exterior, and Markus smiled gently towards this pure reaction from him. Stepping inside, they were swept upstairs towards the room Carl was currently staying in. Markus, however, slowed to a stop a few feet away from the door entrance. Simon looked back at him, raising both eyebrows inquisitively. 

“Just... wait a second before we go in,”  
Markus’ eyes stared down at the floor, unwilling to meet the gentle gaze Simon was currently fixating him with.  
“Take all the time you need- just know that whatever it is, I’m right here,”  
Looking up to lock eyes, Markus gained a minuscule smile from the blonde androids reassurance.  
“...thanks,”

Simon slowly walked closer to Markus, leaving them only a couple of inches apart, and laced their fingers together. Both androids gleaming white skin showed through as hands pressed tightly against each other. Markus shut his eyes and breathed out an elongated sigh, feeling a rush of relief and opening said eyes to meet the blue pair once more. 

“Alright, we can head in. Just... let me go in first. I’ll let you know when to come in.”  
Nodding in compliance, Simon detached their fingers and sidestepped to let Markus head inside Carl’s room. 

“Markus, welcome home,”  
The first thing said in the room as Markus approached Carl’s bed came straight from the elderly man. Smiles appeared on both of their faces as they embraced softly.  
“Glad to be back,”  
As they let go, Markus stiffly stood next to him, one hand slowly fidgeting with the edge of his well worn-out jacket. Carl looked him up and down.  
“You look a bit... older. I know I know, it’s not possible, but I think the revolution has truly changed you,”  
Carl states with a wink, laughing for a split second afterwards. Markus chuckles, emitting a wider grin from his father figure. However, said smile begins to fade when he looks down at the androids fidgeting hand.  
“What’s wrong, Markus?”  
At first, he doesn’t say anything, just lifts his eyes from the bed frame towards the door. Carl notices this but doesn’t say anything of it.  
“Carl, you’ve been kind to me all these years, but I do have something to ask of you...”  
His eyes continue to flutter back and forth between the edge of Carl’s bed and the door.  
“I wouldn’t let you in if I didn’t want you here. My space here is welcomed as your space as well,”  
Carl states in a soft tone, making Markus’ shoulders drop slightly from their previously pressed tense state.  
“I... have somebody with me,”

At this statement, Carl’s eyebrows raise a little, inquiring the android to continue. He stiffly shuffles towards the door, and gestures with his free hand for Simon to enter the room. As the blonde comes in, a barely audible gasp is heard from the elderly man, which causes Markus to tense up once more. Simon taps the his fidgeting hand, causing Markus look up towards him, only to see a reassuring smile as Simon continues to walk towards Carl. 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you- I’m Simon.”  
He reaches his hand out to shake Carls, who beams at the blonde and reciprocates this approach.  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Carl, Markus’ father figure.” 

At this statement Markus flushes, something he recently learned was possible from deviancy through Simon, and quickly joins the two at the bedside. Simon chuckles a small bit, releasing their handshake and taking a small step to be behind Markus. He reaches his hand out to grasp at Markus’, the two now holding one another as Markus pauses a moment before saying anything. 

“I was... hoping it would be alright that he stay here for a while as well. He is willing to help around the house, and-“  
Markus was interrupted from a hardy laugh coming from Carl, causing him to tilt his head in confusion. 

“Markus, it’s okay. The extra help isn’t necessary, and I would very much appreciate him staying with us-“  
Before he continues, he motions for Markus to lean in, which he does. Carl whispers the next statement into his ear,  
“And I’m very glad you’ve found somebody to share your life with.”  
For some reason, Markus felt a rush of relief wash over him, shoulders dropping completely as he smiles wide. Carl now turns toward Simon and waves one hand at Markus.  
“You’re always welcome here- and don’t worry about him, he’s just got some butterflies in his stomach”  
Both androids are slightly confused at this statement, but assume all is well as Carl laughs once more.  
“Now, go show him around the house- he can’t stay here forever if he doesn’t know where to go.” 

A flush of what is probably embarrassment overwhelms Markus as he nods and leads Simon out of the room, not before he ushers a quiet “Thank you,” towards the elder man. Carl only smiles in response. 

——————————————————-

A couple of hours later, Markus and Simon now sat next to one another on the soft-cushioned couch placed before the fireplace. It’s crisp embers sparked outwards, illuminating the room and creating an incredulous intimate atmosphere. Such a silence filled the room that only fire crackles could be heard; Simon leaned his head against Markus’ shoulder, fingers intertwined, and it allowed the two of them to soak in this calming mood. 

However, very abruptly, Markus returned his hands to his sides, ignoring the inquired look Simon was giving him, and pushed his body off the couch. Taking slow strides towards the piano in the back end of the room, he gestured Simon to follow him with a quick hand motion, allowing Simon to follow in pursuit. 

Pale moonlight came in through mansion windows and reflected off the obsidian piano gloss- the piece was gorgeous and matched with its cushy bench counterpart. Markus slid toward the far end of said bench, leaving room for Simon but still allowing him enough room to play each key on the piano. 

Carl made him learn songs through practice instead of process, disallowing the android to just download pieces of sheet music. So, with those many rehearsals in mind, he began to play an untitled track Carl deemed “family tradition” to learn. As his fingers slid and danced upon the keys, something which came so naturally to him, his eyes failed to catch the other android sliding in beside him.  
“This sounds beautiful. Does it have a name?”  
Simons tone was in a hushed whisper, unsure if it was to keep the house quiet or to preserve this private moment they were sharing together.  
“Not really. It’s a piece Carl had taught me a while back- It’s one of the only ones I can remember from back then.”  
A calming silence came between them as Markus continued to play the intricate piece. Simon gently leaned against the side of Markus, careful to not disturb the others playing, and reached his hand over to rest on Markus’ thigh. They stayed this way until Markus finished playing, both contempt with one another’s presence. When it finally did come to an end, they stayed like that for a little bit longer. 

Eventually, Simon lifted himself off of Markus, shifting his body to face towards him instead. However, Markus was the first to speak.  
“Even though Carl is offering us both to stay, you don’t have to clean up or anything, Carl would be fine with-“  
“Markus, it’s okay. I don’t mind.”  
“Even so, I understand if it’s hard to return to doing what you did before-“  
Before the conversation continued, Simon hushed him by placing a hand onto his shoulder and fixing him with a sharp stare.  
“But this time, it’s different. I’m doing it because I want to- even so, my model specializes in cleaning. I really don’t mind, Markus.” 

There was a quiet moment between the two, both staring at one another in quiet contentment. Markus then scooted closer to the other, reaching his arms out and embracing Simon tightly yet gently.  
“Alright, just... know that the options always available. I love and care for you, and your comfort is my priority.”

Simon smiles and reciprocated wrapping his arms around the other, closing his eyes to fully commit to their current intimacy.  
“I know Markus... I know.”  
The soft “I love you too” that followed made Markus bury his smile in the crook of the blondes neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
